


Defy the Devil

by StrangeBlueGlow (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 14:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/StrangeBlueGlow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wasn’t going to take it anymore, his hallucination wasn’t going to rule him, he was going to rule it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defy the Devil

Sam wasn’t going to take it anymore, his hallucination wasn’t going to rule him, he was going to rule it. 

Pushing the image of the devil back onto the bed, it smirked at him, flicking out a forked tongue. “Change of heart, Sammy? I knew you’d come around…” 

He leaned forward into a crushing kiss to shut the devil in his head up, and the devil opened up willingly, running one point of his tongue along Sam’s lip as the other licked at his teeth.

Sam growled lightly, biting at the devil’s lips and pushing him down further against the bed with one hand as he undid his belt with the other, quickly unbuttoning his jeans and shoving them down.

When he broke the kiss to take the rest of his clothing off, his hallucination’s smirk returned, the tongue poking out again, daring him to try to kiss it off once more.

“Put that damn tongue to use,” Sam said, voice low and rough as he resisted the urge to kiss the devil again and instead straddled him, presenting his cock and waiting for the order to be followed.

“Oh Sammy…” The twisted memory of Lucifer whispered, flicking his tongue out to taste the head, making Sam hiss, “Are you sure you want me to do that? I can think of something much better.”

Before Sam could react, his hallucination’s hands were on his hips, pulling him forward and pushing his thighs further apart, before pressing a tip of that split tongue to his hole. 

Sam couldn’t hold back a short gasp and a longer moan as the devil licked at him, but he refused to let him have control and pushed back, forcing his tongue inside him.

The devil let him, using the other point to tease around the rim as much as he could before finally slipping it inside to join the other.

Gripping the headboard of the cheap motel bed with one hand, Sam kept pushing back against the devil’s tongue, working inside him like nothing he’d ever felt before. He wrapped the other around himself, stroking in time with each push back as he fucked himself on that damned tongue.

The devil tried his best to guide Sam’s hips, working each point of his tongue inside him as deep as he could manage, slipping one out to tease the rim when Sam pulled too far away despite his efforts.

It wasn’t long before Sam was moaning wantonly, so close to coming he’d thought he’d break into a thousand pieces. Finally, the thrust down against the devil’s tongue once more time and came hard, painting the pillow and headboard white.

Sam’s hallucination slipped his tongue out, tightening his grip on Sam’s hips and moving him so that he could lick up the underside of Sam’s spent cock and clean the last few drops of come from the head.

Sam whined softly of the stimulation, looking down to once again see the devil smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hana because reasons, and finally posted here because I'm still in writing retirement shh


End file.
